masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Stop the Collectors
Making a pause for a few hours. Will continue filling in a few hours or tomorrow. If somebody has not already done it :) Celorilm 19:48, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Acquire Reaper IFF NOTE: '''If Legion's loyalty mission is acquired prior to accessing the Galaxy map/the IFF install, the "time limit" to the endgame will not begin. Just to confirm, this means taking Legions loyalty mission but not completing it will allow you to use him in missions without consequences? -- 12:19, February 22, 2010 (UTC) *Confirmed my own question, sort of. It seems you can get Legion and complete his loyalty mission without triggering the IFF ambush, but i'm not sure how long you have until that happens. -- 17:45, February 25, 2010 (UTC) : I'm still unclear about the exact implications of all of this... :# Is it actually possible to obtain Legion's loyalty quest after picking him up without accessing the galaxy map? These quests aren't usually offered after picking up a new crew member until another quest (or excursion) has been carried out, which of course requires use of the galaxy map, and unless I've missed something, Legion's dialogue choices don't immediately make the quest available. :# At what point is the quest considered "started"? Presumably after accepting it, since I assume it's impossible to suspend without completing it one way or another after entering the geth station. :# Would this suggest that the abduction is postponed if Legion's quest is verbally accepted and resumed once the quest is completed? In which case I assume that the sequence of events is: :::* Acquire the IFF and Legion from the dead reaper. :::* Do another quest of your choice, including accessing the galaxy map to travel there. :::* After the other random quest, speak with Legion to get the loyalty quest before accessing the galaxy map a second time. :::* Do other stuff for as long as you want. :::* Complete Legion's quest. :::* Watch crew get abducted. :::* ???? :::* profit. : Is this the correct sequence of events? If not, does anybody want to post "an idiot's guide to...", because I'm failing to grasp the intricacies required... --vom 16:35, March 3, 2010 (UTC) It seems to me that there can be an error in the starting of the crew abduction if you grab Legion's loyalty mission immediately after activating him. I activated the Geth, went through the conversation options, and got the mission for his loyalty. I completed that mission, diffused the Tali problem, and still no abduction. I even downloaded Kasumi and went to do her recruitment and loyalty mission, but still no abduction. I guess the nexst step is to go mess with Overlord or try to find a N7 assignment I haven't done yet. Odegra 19:13, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Time limit I'm almost sure the time limit between finishing the Reaper IFF mission and the ambush is based at least on how many characters you've acquired and/or how many missions you've completed. (Missions below will refer to missions which end with a debriefing screen- main missions, loyalty missions, and N7 missions.) *First playthrough- got all characters and did all loyalty missions before getting IFF and Legion. Activated Legion and did his loyalty mission, before ambush was triggered (1 mission). *Second playthrough- got all characters and did all loyalty missions except for Tali's before getting IFF and Legion. Activated Legion, took him to do Tali's mission, and then did his mission before the ambush triggered. (2 missions). *Third playthrough- got only Tali (did not get Thane or Samara), did everyone's loyalty missions, and then boarded the Reaper. Activated Legion, did his loyalty mission, did an N7 mission, and still no ambush (I can do at least one more mission, possibly more). (3+ missions.) Anyone else have a similar experience? UERD 06:06, March 11, 2010 (UTC) : More specifically, I'm trying to play a 'perfect game' (no squad members die, no crew members die) while using Legion for as many missions as possible. If I can actually squeeze three or more missions out after Reaper IFF, I'd be tempted to get Legion even earlier (before doing anything else in Act 2) and taking him along to recruit Tali. UERD 06:09, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::On my first playthrough I played all loyalty missions, and then boarded the Reaper, then did Legion's loyalty mission. ::On my second playthrough, I got all the characters, and did all the loyalties accept Samara's, Tali's, Grunt's and Mordin's. After doing Samara's and Tali's missions, I went to talk to Legion and he told me about the heretic base. Then I went on a side quest, then, on my way to the Citadel, the ambush was triggered. I think that, once you talk to Legion about his loyalty quest, then the ambush is only one mission away, but I could be way wrong.--Effectofthemassvariety 06:21, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I am inclined to think that your version is correct. On the second playthrough, when I was trying to get Legion ASAP and leave some time to develop romance with Tali, I talked about Legion's loyalty mission, done Jacob's quest, set out to Migrant Fleet and got ambushed. SkyBon 19:18, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Retracting what I wrote above. I did the same again except for speaking with Legion and still got ambushed. It seems like the time limit is just randomly generated. SkyBon 14:43, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah it seems to be random, but my recommendation is taht you leave the IFF mission until you have completed all other missions and assignments, then perform the Reaper IFF mission. And that really angers me because I like Legion, and I wish he was avaliable earlier. Lancer1289 16:14, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, I have a perfect career already (everyone is loyal and alive, Paragon ending). I just want to check whether bringing Legion to speak with the admirals will affect Quarians' future in ME3. SkyBon 17:22, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Skeleton team How many squad members do you need to carry on with the story? I really don't think I need more than a half of 'em, and I do mind working with certain renegades. Just checked out. Tried to ignore Jack and keep Grunt in the cargo hold, but to no avail. Can somebody tell me how to make it without that psycho!? 19:13, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :In order to progress past Horizon you must recruit Jack, Garrus, Grunt, and Mordin. You can't avoid Jack, but if you don't upgrade the armor, there is the possibility she can be killed suring the suicide mission. Of course if you don't get loyalty from any squadmember then they have a chance of dying in the suicide mission. Actually they can die even if they are loyal. :As for a skeleton crew, you really only need to recruit the first four squadmates. Legion, Samura, Thane, Zaeed, and Tali are optional but are recommended. However you can progress without all five. Lancer1289 20:29 March 17, 2010 (UTC) : :I'm thinking the timer has to be some sort of combination of random missions mixed with 'you must have 'x' amount of squadmates' It's clear you can go through the entire time limit without doing any loyalty missions; though that still leaves the question of what starts the clock, and what doesn't count as 'time.' As mentioned though, it seems you can go with the first four squadmates without any 'need' for more. User:Vodkarn Question Hello, Sorry if this is not the right place to ask a question about the mission, but I am to go through Omega 4 Relay at this point, and I am unsure if all my crew members will survive: Just after getting the reaper IFF I activated Legion. After that I went to complete Samara's loyalty mission and then the Legions loyalty mission. Immediatly after this the IFF was installed and the whole collector attack mission on Normandy begun, I completed it and I'm ready to go for the final mission now. From what I understood, everybody should be O.K and the crew will die only if at this point, I don't go through the relay. Am I right? Please help :p Imon444 17:29, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, you're right! As long as you did no missions after the crew was abducted they'll be fine when you go to the base. PikaShepard 17:32, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for fast reply :) Now I can go there and kick those collectors ass for once, they were messing up the galaxy for too long ! :p Imon444 17:37, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Awesome! Good Luck :D PikaShepard 17:39, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks ! :) Imon444 17:41, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Entering this a little late but as long as you upgraded the Normandy, have everybody's loyalty, and choose the right squad members at the right times, then the Collectors don't stand a chance. Lancer1289 18:37, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Does going to a shop count as a mission? I am about to embark on Legion's Loyalty mission. Several weapons need upgrades but the main page recommends that the loyalty mission be done immediately. Will it be possible to go to the shops without killing any crew members before going through the final relay? 19:45, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it is possible to visit shops, you can scan planets if you want to. Only missions and assignments affect the time limit, or at least from my experience, and from that Gameinformer article that we use for the time table. Lancer1289 19:49, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank you muchly, Lancer1289. Now I can upgrade my shotgun without any worries. 20:25, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Abduction trigger. The statement, "If the player acquires Legion's loyalty mission before accessing the galaxy map, it seems the game allows the player one mission before activating the installation." may not be accurate. It would be simpler if the mission is running to set the abducton trigger to the end of the mission. If so then it should be possible to complete any number of missions before Legion's Loyalty mission without any problems. For example it may be possible to do all recruitments including Legion's then talk to him to get the loyalty mission and then do all the other assignments and loyalty missions as long as Legion's Loyalty quest is done last. 20:09, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Not Legion's Loyalty Mission I'm pretty sure aquiring Legion's loyalty mission isn't what activates the Reaper IFF, because I hadn't even activated him yet in order to talk to him before the Collector ship ambushed me on the way to recruiting Thane on Illium (I had already recruited Samara, Tali {Loyal}, Grunt, Jack {Loyal}, Mordin, Archangel, Miranda {Loyal} and Jacob {Loyal}.) It was either when I was doing that or while on my way to Omega for Samara's loyalty mission, I can't remeber which now but I'm pretty sure I had those characters' loyalties and definitely hadn't even reactivated Legion. Rodiggidy 19:57, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Rodiggidy :Overall the same. I have activated Legion but didn't get the loyalty quest and still got IFF installed. SkyBon 14:46, August 25, 2010 (UTC) 3 Missions? I haven't done thorough testing for this myself, but I think I've spotted a pattern in the facts others have put on this page. It looks like the game will allow you three missions in which to do recruitment/loyalty missions after attaining the IFF, cutting the timer short if all of your party are loyal. Examples (these are examples for if this is true, not situations I've tested): 1) You have all party members recruited and loyal before getting the IFF, then you activate Legion and do his loyalty mission. All party members are recruited and loyal, so the collector ambush begins. 2) You have all party members recruited and loyal before getting the IFF, then you activate Legion (promising to do his loyalty mission, if I'm right, has no bearing). You do a random mission from scanning a planet, then do Legion's loyalty mission. You've done 2 missions this time, but now all party members are recruited and loyal so the ambush happens. 3) You have all party members recruited but none loyal before getting the IFF. Three missions later, whether they are loyalty missions or random missions from planets, the ambush happens even though not everyone is loyal, because you ran out of time. For people interested in the Quarrien/Geth story, this theory would allow you to take Legion to Tali's recruitment and loyalty mission while still having all squad members loyal in the suicide mission (activate Legion, Recruit Tali (1 mission), do Legion's loyalty mission (2 missions), recieve and do Tali's loyalty mission (3rd and final mission)), but it would not let you take Legion to Tali's recruitment mission while following Tali's romance plot. Maybe somebody with a bit more time can test this and prove it right or wrong, or maybe somebody's already played through and proven it wrong? 08:28, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Scabadus I had an interesting experience. Going for a perfect story paragon, I started over on ME1, did the usual, then go all of my crew for ME2, and did all of the quests available before getting the IFF. I went down, turned on Legion. Went and talked to the Dr., went back to Legion, he gave me his Loyalty quest. I went to the galaxy map and was ambushed. When everything was said and done, I ended up in the system where the Reaper was, with Legion deactivated, and the Suicide Mission in the queue. Oculus section - appeal to re-add reverted content - community input requested Recently TE78 moved a description of the Oculus battle (during the ME2 endgame sequence) here. That section, in this walkthrough, turns out to be the only place in the walkthroughs that the Oculus battle is mentioned in any detail at all. Therefore, following the precedent that we normally include tactics for fighting enemies in the walkthroughs themselves, including especially bosses/subbosses, and even though the adversaries themselves have "tactics" sections, and even though those tactics sections are often more or less similar. My addition of a "combat tips" section got reverted, so I'm looking for community consensus to restore the combat tips (or perhaps community consensus will be the opposite but in any event I'm asking for community discussion/consensus). As examples from ME2 to back up the precedent I can offer the following walkthrough articles wherein combat tips are provided for bosses & subbosses: * Suicide Mission (Human-Reaper Larva) * Horizon Mission (Praetorian) * Grunt Loyalty Mission (Thresher Maw) Examples from the other two games: * ME3 - Rannoch(Reaper) * ME - Noveria(Benezia) The reverted combat tips I proposed were here. I'm open to shortening them in compromise, or even (though not preferred) just putting a really hard-to-miss note like " For detailed information on winning this battle, see Oculus." I'd appreciate if interested folks would weigh in. Cattlesquat (talk) 20:53, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :General apathy? Usually there's at least somebody to tell me how wrong I am. Cattlesquat (talk) 09:29, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm still learning how things work around here, but for what it's worth: I noticed the issue when it came up, but this particular post escaped my attention, so sorry about that. ::Of course there should be tactics sections in the relevant articles, but I don't think this is the place: general information about the Stop the Collectors main mission and the way it progresses is outlined here, and there are (or should be) links to each submission, relevant locations, etc. Tips on how to defeat the Praetorian on Horizon, for example, is not included here, but in the Horizon mission article itself -- for the same reason, I think combat tips on how to defeat the Oculus would be out of place here. ::The note you suggested is a good idea, however, and has my support. — Elseweyr (talk) 10:34, August 17, 2013 (UTC) (I realise this is technically the only 'mission article' for the Oculus battle, but nevertheless. — Elseweyr (talk) 11:07, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ) :::I was coming from the direction that unlike pretty much all other major enemies, there's no how-to-do-this in a walkthrough style section for the Oculus (because it doesn't have "its own" mission - the only mission active in your journal while you're fighting it is the generic "stop the collectors". Sort of like Human Reaper being done inside the ME2 Guide rather than a mission but it's there). But I get what you're saying about this being more of a framework mission thing, and it's not like we don't have plenty of exceptions to all sorts of things. Personally I wish we could just have a "The Normandy Attacked" article even though it doesn't have a journal entry, but I think that would require a policy addendum. Cattlesquat (talk) 12:27, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::As it only contains cutscenes and the two Oculus fights, I don't think creating a separate 'The Normandy Attacked' article is easily justified or beneficial. (All things considered, if I'd want tips on how to deal with the Oculus, I'd check its own page first.) However, the section is relatively lengthy and walkthroughy where it is right now, so I'd maybe even support moving most of that to the Oculus page's Tactics section, for a single rich and coherent walkthrough of the fights. And adding a link to that section on this page, of course. — Elseweyr (talk) 13:10, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::This isn't going anywhere. I still don't think advanced combat tips belong on this page; however, there currently is some tactics information here that isn't mentioned on the Oculus page, altough the two pages aren't even mutually linked. The Oculus battle is a unique fight with a unique enemy--separating 'general' tactics from walkthrough information makes no sense whatsoever. I'm all for a note on combat tips here and a single '''coherent tactics section on the Oculus page, so if mine's the only community input we're going to get, the advanced tactics aren't coming back here. — Elseweyr (talk) 14:27, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yah, I was just giving it some time before adding the brief note/link that you are in favor of. Didn't want to be hasty but yeah that's where I'm at. Thanks for weighing in. Cattlesquat (talk) 16:13, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I do agree with Elseweyr on this. --DeldiRe 16:49, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :Okay that seems to be the consensus so I've added the note. Thanks all. Cattlesquat (talk) 17:42, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::No problem, and thanks to you as well; it's probably a good thing this was brought up. As a relatively inexperienced player I don't feel very 'qualified' to improve the walkthrough/tactics, but I'll help if I can. — Elseweyr (talk) 18:29, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Investigate Collector Ship: Timeout inaccurate The statement that this mission part is triggered after you have completed any combination of five missions and/or assignments doesn't seem to be correct. I'm currently past Horizon (and have not attained this mission part yet), and summing up my mission and assignment total I come up with 8 already without the mission triggering (I'm currently completing more assignments that are available). It seems that actually only missions seem to count - assignments are likely not relevant for triggering the progress of the main mission (at the current stage I have just completed three missions since Horizon). Robidu (talk) 18:05, November 3, 2013 (UTC) * UPDATE: Looks as if it's not a combination of five but ten missions and/or assignments that can be done before Investigate Collector Ship becomes available - for me the mission triggered after I completed three missions and seven assignments - a colleague experienced the same thing, but with a different ratio of missions and assignments (but still with a total of ten). Robidu (talk) 09:36, November 6, 2013 (UTC) ::The Collector_Ship_(mission) triggers when there are at least 8 squadmates active AND at least 5 missions since horizon have been completed. ::The "Acquisition" section of Collector_Ship_(mission) has as far as I know the latest, greatest, and most thoroughly researched information on the whole ME2 mission triggering sequence. This Stop the Collectors article is kind of clunky (clunky article about a clunky mission, I guess) and probably says some things that are out of date or whatever. You could update it :-) Cattlesquat (talk) 15:45, November 6, 2013 (UTC) ::: Done. However, I'm going to do another check soon to find out what happens when five Missions are done (without the interference of any Assignments) to see whether or not this results in a different timeout (better be safe here... ^^). Robidu (talk) 11:12, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Triggering Ambush It appears that you don't need any more than 8 active squad-mates to trigger the ambush. I had 8 squad-mates to trigger the collector ship (I did not recruit Tali or Thane), and then did the IFF mission immediately. I kept Legion, but did not activate him. After the IFF I did 2 N7 Missions, and on trying to start a 3rd N7 mission, the Ambush triggered. I did not have any Normady upgrades active. I did not do any loyalty missions. 11:54, February 22, 2014 (UTC)Nick :I've adjusted the text of the Await IFF Activation section to be a bit more clear. I don't think anyone has yet researched the maximum # of missions that can still be completed before ambush (i.e., can you do MORE than two if you have even more missions still remaining incomplete, or is two the absolute maximum). But again I think the text is a bit clearer now on these points. Cattlesquat (talk) 15:35, February 22, 2014 (UTC)